When Hope was Fading
by xDragonbornQueen
Summary: Love was nothing more than a myth embedded in the stories of her people. At least that was what Alaya always told herself. But when an old threat rises from the shadows of Middle Earth and the life she had always known is completely turned around, what will she do when the very thing she swore didn't exist hits unexpectedly? [AU, Legolas/OC pairing]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_And so like leaves in winter, we too must change..._

The winter winds blew bitter in the dark of night, and there was no fire to keep them warm. Nor would there be rest, this night or many more to come. A darkness was coming, something fowl and without mercy. And in her heart, she knew there was no stopping it. But perhaps she could spare the life of one from the danger that was to come.

"Alaya, make haste my love!"

The figure of the child emerged from the shadowed door of the hut, her eyes and vivid green, hair shining like fire embers even in the dark of night. A bay stallion stood tied to the post just feet away, and without waiting the woman lifted her daughter from the ground and placed her upon the back of the horse.

"There is a great darkness coming, Alaya. You must ride to the east," she explained, knowing there wasn't time for long explanations. "into Rhovanion. Look for the Grey Mountains and stop only when you reach the river. Do you understand?"

Alaya looked at her mother from atop the back of Caladain, who stomped his foot in an impatient manor. He too knew something was off, and his nervousness was easily sensed by the child.

"Can you not come with me mama?" she asked, the fear she tried so hard to fight back becoming evident when her voice gave way between her words.

Her mother's eyes, normally just as vividly green as Alaya's own, were clouded with tears and dull now as she tried to hide the pain from her daughter. Only eight winter's old...it was unfair she should witness such darkness at her age.

"I am afraid not, little one," she whispered softly, taking her daughter's hands into her own. "But we will see each other again someday. This I swear to you, with everything I have. Now you must be brave, and do as I say. Will you make me this promise, Alaya?"

For her age, the child was smart. And she had clear understanding that this time she must listen to her mother. She nodded then and squeezed her hands as tightly as she could. "Yes mama."

Pulling away then, her mother moved back to their home and from the ground outside she lifted a pack and a long sword in a sheath. It was far too large for Alaya, but she must provide her daughter some protection. "Take special care of this, my love. For it will protect you so long as you trust in the blade."

Alaya recognized the sword instantly, and her heart hurt as memories tugged at her mind then.

_ Father...Elenion..._

An eerie glow caught their eye from the north, and the sound of screams confirmed what her mother had said. Darkness had come. She must go now.

"Remember what I said, Alaya. I love you. Now go!"

"Mama..." Alaya's tears fell then as Caladain jumped and began to run. It was all she could do to hold onto him as he ran from the threat, and her mother.

When she disappeared into the darkness, her mother turned then. The creatures had descended upon their village, and one came straight for her. Its teeth yellowed and crooked, but clear in the dark as the light of the moon came into view at last.

_"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham..."_ My heart shall weep until I see you again...

And with that final whisper, the blow came, and her time ended.

******

Shivering in the cold, Alaya barely touched the food her mother had packed for her. Her heart ached with a sorrow she had never known before now. Somehow she knew, without any doubt, she would never see her mother again. Not until she entered the undying lands that her father had once told her about.

Her hand traced the lining on the sword's sheath as her mind returned to her previous thoughts. She had no more tears to cry, but still her heart wept. This was not her first dealing with death. Both her father and brother had long ago left this world, when Alaya was but five winter's old. They had been ambushed while out on a hunting trip with many others to find food for the village, but none had come back alive. The few remaining men of the village had gone to find them, and came back with the news. That was when the sword had been returned to them.

Elenion had reached his fifteenth summer that year, and was proud when their father had given him the sword. Alaya remembered watching in amazement for hours as her brother had practiced wielding it. She had been told he had died valiantly, protecting others, and in her heart she believed it to be true. Elenion had been the protective type, and it was that way she would always remember him. Just as she would her mother and father as well. After all, her memories were really all she had left. At least they would be a comfort in her time of solitude.

******

The sound of voices woke her with a start. It had been days since Alaya had lost everything, but exactly how long she couldn't say. Time had lost meaning as she rode for the mountains, and she was unsure if she had even been going the right way. She had only stopped to sleep when she found a large, hollow log that seemed safe enough. Now she wished she had kept moving.

"I'm telling you, I smell something here!"

The voice was loud and gruff, and Alaya stayed as quiet as she could. But she shook, that much she could not stop. Something in those words was terrifying, and told her she was in trouble.

Caladain was nowhere in sight from the log, as the light of a full moon shown in the dark. He must have been frightened away, and this struck even more fear into Alaya. She backed slowly toward the end of the log farthest from the voices, hoping to run before they could figure out her hiding place.

From the other end, two pairs of feet came into view and in that moment she stopped, holding her breath as she waited. But for what, she couldn't say.

"I seen a horse run off into the woods, and I still smell something," one figure growled.

"It's the stink of elf scum if ever I've smelled it," the other retorted, the same voice she heard before.

_Elves?_ she thought to herself. Her father had told her of elves before, in many a bedtime story. They amazed her like no others had. But where was she, that elves would be close by?

Alaya had no time to think of such things. She had to escape, and fast. Could she outrun these figures? She doubted it. But she was small, and that could be an advantage if she could find somewhere to hide.

"We haven't got time to waste," the second figure snapped out. "Our master has little patience and I'm not taking a whipping for your insistence on chasing something that ain't there!"

Their argument persisted, but they moved away from the log then. Alaya waited, not daring to breathe until she was sure it was safe. She moved toward the back of the log and crawled out carefully.

_Make for the woods,_ she told herself. _At least there you have a chance to disappear into the trees._

But she had no chance. A snarl and outcry of "THERE!" told her she hadn't waited long enough. Doing the only thing she could, she ran for the sword. It was heavy but her adrenalin ran, giving her just enough strength to pull the blade free before she saw the creatures she was up against. In her heart she knew then, that this was the darkness her mother had spoke of before.

There were three of them, and they each held blades and twisted, evil smirks upon their faces. "Look boys," the middle one sneered, jesting his sword just inches away from Alaya's middle. "A midnight snack."

"And here I was thinking we wouldn't have meat for days!" the one on the right growled, licking his lips as he stared intently and advanced upon her.

Doing as she had seen Elenion demonstrate many times in the past, Alaya found her strength and swung the blade. To her surprise she felt it make contact, and the arm of the creature hit the ground with a thud.

A cry of pain and outrage came from its throat as it shirked back, only to be replaced with the one from the left. It was quicker than the first and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her from the ground and causing her to drop her sword in shock.

"You're gonna pay for that, girl," it growled, dangerously low as its yellow eyes caught hers.

Alaya felt her windpipe begin to cave in as the creature tightened its grip, her air supply leaving her though she continued to struggle for a breath. But in her mind she told herself it was alright to let go.

_At least I will be with them again..._

But the Valar smiled down upon her then, as something whipped past her face and into the skull of the creature holding her captive. His release ceased and he fell to the ground, as did Alaya who coughed and gasped for breath as she looked at the body of her attacker on the ground. An arrow stuck out of his head, and more flew from the forest behind her, killing the other two instantly.

She looked up, when she could breathe normally again, to see who had come to her rescue. Were they friend, or foe?

From the trees they emerged. Three figures on horseback, the one in the middle holding the bow from which the arrows had been released. He lowered himself from his saddle and moved over to her slowly, and as he approached Alaya took in his appearance.

He stood tall, with long blonde hair fixed to show a sign of royalty. His footfalls were light, undetected, and were she not facing him she would never have noticed his approach. His clothing was green and he bore a cloak along with a quiver of arrows on his back, where he then placed the bow before kneeling to the ground.

"Are you injured, young one?" his voice was soft, calming. Alaya, for the first time in many days, found herself at ease in his presence.

"N-no," she managed to say, and took his hand when he offered it out to stand herself up. "Thanks to you, I am without harm."

His smile told her she was safe, though the fact that he had come to her rescue had already confirmed that fact in her mind.

"What is your name, _henig?_" my child.

"Alaya," she told him then, looking wearily at the bodies on the ground before she turned to the male before her. It was then her eyes fell upon his ears. He was an elf, like those in the stories. Disbelief fell over her then. She never, in her short life, imagined she would ever meet one. Yet here she was, in dept to a member of the very race she had so loved to learn about.

"Where is the rest of your company, Alaya?" the elf asked, and it was then that her sadness returned. She bit her lip, moving to pick up her sword, only to find she lacked strength to return it to its sheath.

"My village was attacked." Her voice was soft, and she prayed silently to the Valar she wouldn't break into tears again. "My mother...the darkness took her away. She was all I had."

The elf had moved to her side while she spoke, and gently cleaned her blade of the black blood before placing it back where it belonged. "And your father?"

Alaya shook her head. "Mama said he and my brother went to the undying lands, long ago. I am alone, sir."

She turned to see the elf looking at her, his eyes compassionate as they met her own. There were no words spoken for a moment, but soon he turned to the others that waited in silence. "She will come with us," he stated simply before tying her belongings to his saddle.

"More orcs are bound to come, and she cannot be left alone," he continued before lifting Alaya onto his saddle. "Fear not, young one. You are safe now."

******

The sounds of birds chirping brought Alaya from the dark of slumber then, and for a moment she thought herself to be back home. She sat up with a start, and would have fallen off the back of the horse were it not for a gentle arm keeping her up.

"It is good to see you awake at last."

Alaya looked up to see the elf from before, the one who had saved her, holding onto her. All the memories flooded back then, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light of the sun.

"How long have I slept?" she asked him.

"Three days time now," he replied. "I was beginning to worry you may never wake again."

Three days? How was it she slept for three days without stirring once?

"Where was your destination, young one? Before the orcs attacked you." one of the other elves asked her. The one she rode with looked down at her in curiosity as well.

"Rhovanion," Alaya told them, remembering her mother's instructions from that night what seemed so long ago. "Mama told me to head toward the grey mountains, and not to stop until I found the river."

The elves looked at one another in surprise. "She was looking for Mirkwood?" the elf to the left asked.

"It appears so, Rimedur," the elf she rode with said before his attention turned to Alaya once more. "Why would your mother send you to our home, Alaya?"

She honestly had no answer, and was just as shocked. Her mother was sending her to the elves? Why was that?

"I wish I knew the answer," she said softly, ashamed she was lacking information. They had saved her, and she could not answer the simplest of their questions.

"Legolas," the elf on the right spoke then. "Your father will not be pleased with this..."

"I will handle my father, Arandur," Legolas replied, his voice curt with his companion. The other simply bowed his head and fell silent. Alaya felt unease grow within the company. She hadn't meant to cause trouble, and guilt nagged at her. Why couldn't her mother had told her more, and why was it that Legolas' father would not be pleased?

She dared not ask, for fear of what the answer might be.

******

Two more days passed before Mirkwood came into view. Alaya had ridden with Legolas the entire time, for he insisted on keeping her in his watch and care. The other elves, Rimendur and Arandur, were just as protective over her as their leader. Rather that was because he instructed them to be or because they were just that way in their nature, she was unsure. All she knew for certain was that the closer they got to Mirkwood, the more uneasy she felt.

Legolas picked up on her feelings long before the city came into view, but as they approached, he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Fear not," he said softly. "You will not be cast away. To this I give you my word."

Ease fell upon her shoulders, and at last Alaya was able to smile. Legolas was proving to be someone she would consider a lifelong companion, and with a nod she finally allowed herself to take in the beauty of Mirkwood. The trees and lake, the homes, and the other elves who began to emerge. All were beautiful, and the inhabitants of the city looked to her in curiosity. Who was this strange girl that had come into their world uninvited? None cast her harsh looks, but Alaya was sure this was their exact impression of her.

Legolas dismounted his horse and helped her to the ground, and with a curious eye Alaya watched as many of the elves bowed to him. She questioned this action in silence as she followed him through the crowd.

"My father may come off as harsh, but he will do you no harm. I will speak to him on your behalf."

Alaya nodded, knowing that meant to stay silent. Anything to avoid being cast out from the only kind creatures, and companions, she had come to have in this dark time.

They entered a large room, where an elf that was a near spitting image of Legolas sat on a throne. Legolas and his companions bowed, and Alaya did the same as her mind spun. If his father was on a throne, that made him a king. And Legolas...

"And what has my son returned with?" Legolas' father said then, his voice gruff and his piercing gaze landing on Alaya. Thank the valar she had been warned of his harshness, otherwise she was sure she would have shrunk back at the look she was receiving.

"She was attacked. Orcs, my lord," Legolas stepped up, speaking on her behalf. "Her village is no more, and her mother instructed her here."

"Why would a human woman send her child to the care of elves?" the elven king asked, snapping his gaze to Alaya once more. "Your name child. Speak it quickly."

Gathering her courage, she moved from behind Legolas and came into full view, bowing once more. "Alaya, my lord. Daughter of Thandion and Saerwen."

At the mention of her mother's name, Alaya could have sworn she saw the elven king's eyes change. But it was an emotion she didn't quite understand. He stood then, rather quickly with a look that was more than obvious to her; anger.

"Take her out of the city," he told Legolas, with narrowed brows and furious eyes.

"But my lord Thranduil," came Arandur's voice. "she has no one to care for her. Surely you would not turn a child away!"

Thranduil, it seemed, was relentless. "Unless you wish banishment upon yourself Arandur, I suggest you do as you are instructed!"

Alaya did shirk back then, fear of the elf king's rage creeping upon her. She told herself to leave, quietly, to make sure her newfound companions were not harmed or banished.

"I cannot allow this, father," Legolas stated then, taking a stand against his father. "It is madness to leave a child to fend for herself, when there are capable hands here to care for her."

Thranduil stared his son down a moment, before looking back at Alaya. "You will find her care then, Legolas. But should anything become amiss with her in the presence of our people, it shall be on your head, and you will cast her out. Am I clear?"

Legolas bowed, replying in elvish while Alaya herself bowed as well. "Thank you, my lord."

He said nothing, nor did he look at her. Legolas turned with Arandur and Rimendur who escorted Alaya out with them. Relief truly washed over her when they left the throne room. She was safe, among the race she had longed to learn more about since her childhood. Little did she know however, just how much her new found kinfolk would truly affect her life.

She would learn, in due time, her destiny. The answers to the many questions that still lingered in the back of her mind would indeed be answered. For now, however, she would learn but one great lesson; like the leaves in winter, she too, was bound for change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Though time held no meaning to those residing in Mirkwood, they were aware of its passing. None more so than Alaya, who was a child no longer. She sat at the base of her favorite oak tree, nearest the lake with her nose buried within the pages of her favorite book. It was quiet there, and no one thought to seek her out. That is, save for one who knew her better than most.

"You still read that same tale?" Sanya mused as she approached. Alaya did not look up, but continued reading. It was true, she had read this story countless times. But something within those pages held her captive still, as if they were being read for the first time each instance she opened the cover.

Alaya felt her presence grow closer, and even without looking she knew what Sanya was doing. It had become routine to the two of them; whenever she read, the elf maiden would lean against the trunk of the tree, crossing her arms as she looked down at her with false impatience. But as Alaya had come to know her friend over the years, she was well aware that Sanya held more patience for her than any other in the Woodlands.

Scanning the final words of the last page, at last she closed the book and sighed in content. No matter what any of the others who teased her in good fun may say, she was happiest when she was reading. That much, she knew, would not soon change in her lifetime.

"How is it that your attention has not turned elsewhere yet?" Sanya sat beside her then as Alaya moved a few inches away to make room for them to both sit comfortably.

"What else have I to turn my attention to?" Alaya retorted, looking at her as she rested her arms atop her knees. Unlike the elf maidens that resided in Mirkwood, Alaya chose to wear a tunic instead of fine gowns. They were more practical, and much less of a hassle when she was out and about. Still, it was one of the many things that caused Thranduil to look at her with narrowed brows and often Alaya questioned if she were making the right choices. Or was it that the elf king still held a hatred for her since her arrival twelve winters ago?

"Well, there is always the matter of-"

But Alaya cut her off. This was too familiar a tune, one that she wished not to have brought up anytime soon. "Sanya, please. The thought of a marriage is something that you and I both know is better avoided."

The she elf shook her head, smiling as she did. But her eyes held a sadness, and Alaya was more than aware of it. It was one she had seen many times over, since the day Sanya was entrusted to care for her. After the tale of her village's destruction was told, the elf had become as much a mother figure as she could to Alaya. And though she could never replace her true mother in her heart, it was still nice to have someone to care for her.

"One day, dear one, your mind will change," Sanya said softly as the two stood and began their journey back to their home. "You will see. All in due time."

Though Alaya said nothing aloud, she highly doubted it. Love was something she could not comprehend, no matter how she tried it avoided her entirely. She decided very early on, that it was something best left to the books she enjoyed so dearly.

It came as no surprise that Sanya pushed for her to find someone. Alaya was twenty now, and as mortals received very little time in their lives, she supposed the elf wanted nothing more than to ensure she would have someone to share her life with. But in Alaya's eyes, she was happier, and better off, alone.

******

Though Alaya enjoyed being in Sanya's company, she preferred solitude more often than not. Being alone gave her time to think, and muse over her life in Mirkwood, But at times she would find her mind going somewhere much darker, and she would remember those terrible nights that now seemed an eternity ago.

When she was plagued with things she would rather forget, Alaya would find comfort in the small clearing where she three flat, white stones lay close together. It was a memorial to her birth family, one she kept private for her times of silent grief.

Kneeling, she placed a single dogwood flower on the middle stone, and muttered a prayer in Elvish. It hadn't taken long for her to pick up the language, and now it came just as easily as common tongue speech.

_"Mŷl gûr min iest is han I thel thîr am lein thîr nëa ad."_ My heart's only wish is that I may look upon your faces once more.

Light footfalls caught her attention, and peering out the corner of her eye, Alaya felt a small smile cross her face. This interruption was a welcome one, if ever there was one.

"Forgive me," Legolas said softly, stopping a few feet away. "I did not mean to intrude, my lady."

"There is nothing to forgive, my prince," Alaya replied, standing then as she cast one last look upon the stones. Just as it had been all those years ago, and with every meeting since, she felt herself at peace when in the presence of her savior. "May I inquire as to how you found this place?"

She turned to face him then, and was met with a smile, but eyes of concern. It was a look Alaya was used to receiving from Legolas. She placed it upon his still seeing her as a child in his eyes, someone weak and in need of protection. And as much as she appreciated the gesture, it was not necessary. Though her memories still brought her pain, they did not make her weak. On the contrary, really. Alaya found she pulled her greatest strength from her pain when the need was great enough.

"Often times I come here when I need escape from court, or my duties," Legolas said, approaching her and looking down at the stones. "I was always curious of these. Now I understand their significance."

Alaya nodded, she too looking down at the stones for a final time. "I found this place early on. The peace it brought to my heart was where the inspiration came from. I wished for a place that would be fitting to honor my family's sacrifice, and the Valar provided without fail." Looking up at him then, she remembered her manors and bowed respectfully. "I hope you are fairing well, my prince."

Legolas chuckled before shaking his head. "Must we go through this again? We are companions, my lady. I wish you to call me by my given name, and nothing more."

"Only if you agree to the same terms." Alaya hated to be called 'my lady.' She was not of noble birth, nor was she very much lady like. Most days she wore her simple green tunic, and had her auburn hair pulled back into a single braid. If one was to see her dressed for a fine occasion, it was a rare sight indeed. She could count the number of times on one hand that occasion had been called for.

"As you wish," Legolas smiled, and Alaya returned the gesture. It was a rare moment the two were without watchful eyes upon them, and she had to admit it was rather nice when they did get the chance.

"Are you sure your father will approve of our time alone?" she asked in true concern. Alaya was always afraid that she may invoke Thranduil's wrath somehow, since their first meeting when he had made it clear he did not want her in his city.

Legolas did not reply, and they both knew the reason. He risked much by being seen with Alaya, which was why she had continued to call him by my prince. Formalities were impressionable, though no one other than the king, and a few members of the royal guard seemed to have anything against their time together. Which seemed to always play out in their favor well.

"One day he will come to terms with your residence here," he finally said softly. "Believe me when I say I intend to make certain of this."

It never ceased to amaze her when Legolas became passionate in his words. It was a trait, she found, that all elves shared. Their passion was endless when it came to something, or someone they truly cared about. For that, Alaya was proud to have found herself in the good graces of the Mirkwood prince. The Valar had truly blessed her that night, what seemed so long ago now.

"Your father is not the one who's acceptance I wish to gain and keep," Alaya told him as she lay her hand upon his shoulder. Legolas turned to her then, and gave her a questioning look.

"While I am grateful to king Thranduil for not casting me away," she continued, "my allegiance lies with you, Legolas. I owe you my life, and will do all in my power to remain in your good graces so that I may live out my days in Mirkwood, in any way you should see fit."

There was silence between them, and it nagged at Alaya. Had she said something wrong?

The look in Legolas' eyes seemed to say otherwise. He placed his hand upon her shoulder then, as she had her own upon his. "By my life, I swear to you Alaya that you will never be turned away. Mirkwood is your home, and will remain so for as long as you wish it. As for my good graces, the day you leave them is the day this elf should die of a broken heart."

His words were genuine, and the way he looked at her when their eyes met brought forth a feeling she had never known before. Alaya was at a loss for words as Legolas backed away and offered his arm. "May I escort you home?"

The smile she loved so much was radiant upon his face as she took his arm with her own. "I would like that very much."

******

There was a stir in the city when Alaya and Sanya walked through the small marketplace. She cast a look to Sanya, who seemed just as confused. "Have you any idea what may be going on?"

Sanya shook her head. "Not a clue, I am afraid. Though I have a feeling we will soon find out."

True to her word, they did. Alaya spotted a familiar face in the crowd and moved to meet him.

"Rimendur!"

The dark haired elf of the guard turned to her, and she looked around them before turning back to him. "What is the commotion? Why does everyone seem so shaken?"

Rimendur held the look of one with a great burden to bear, and his voice was low as he spoke. "Those to the east are stirring. The eye is moving, searching."

Alaya felt her heart still in her chest. For the eye of Sauron to turn from the east, that could only mean one thing.

_The darkness has returned..._

As if he could read her thoughts, Rimendur placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lord Elrond has requested council. He has the gift of seeing what has yet to pass. Perhaps he will have the answers that we do not."

Alaya nodded, and speaking quietly she looked toward the palace. "Who will be attending?"

"Myself, Arandur, Beriadan, Daugion, and Legolas."

The royal guards, and her closest companion...Alaya felt her stomach twist in knots. Something told her this was to be more than just a simple council meeting. Something was coming, she knew this within the very depths of her soul. And for three of those she cared most for to be leaving? It was all the confirmation she needed.

******

It was early morning of the day the company was to leave Mirkwood, and Alaya had not slept that night. The closer time came for their departure, the more she felt this would end in disaster. Though the company was made of five of the strongest warriors in the Woodlands, still she feared for them. Only because of the knowledge she had gained from her books. The war with Sauron had been a nasty one. Many lives had been taken, and the number of both men and elves alike had diminished greatly. If any of them were to be lost...

It was a thought Alaya cared to avoid all together.

She rose from her bed and moved to the chest where her clothes were kept. As she would be seeing the company off, it seemed only appropriate that this be one of the rare occasions to dress as a lady would.

Changing from her simple white nightdress, she chose to dawn a deep blue dress with a silver trim. Pulling her hair from the braid, she let it fall free in auburn waves down to the very end of her shoulder blades, and after a single glance into the hand mirror upon the table beside the bed, she sighed softly and left the room.

Once outside, she found for the first time that the rising sun brought her no joy. Nor did the singing of the birds as they stirred in their nests. Alaya walked in silent somberness towards the palace, but before she could reach the inner works of the city, someone took her arm and pulled her aside and out of sight.

"Legolas?" she asked in surprise, her eyes meeting his before she continued. "What is it?"

"I could not leave you behind without a proper goodbye," the elf said, his voice tinted with the same sadness that Alaya felt within her heart.

"Have you no idea how long this will keep you away?"

Legolas shook his head. "I wish I could say, but the summons was vague to details. Just know, and trust in this." He took her hand in his then, and for the first time Alaya felt a jolt of electricity run through her palms when his fingers rested there. His free hand lifted her chin, just enough for his blue eyes to meet her green ones.

"My thoughts will be of only you. I _will_ return to you, Alaya."

She was unsure what to say. Never had Alaya witness these sort of actions, or heard these words from Legolas. Usually he was reserved, and at times they teased one another, but never had his words held such a tone. It was unfamiliar, and a bit frightening.

Before she could speak, Alaya felt his lips press in a gentle kiss to her forehead before he released her hand. _"Na lû e-govaned vîn, nín bain elenath."_ Until next we meet, my beautiful star.

******

When the five rode from the gates of Mirkwood, Alaya noticed two very important things; her heart ached to see them go, and that Thranduil had not been present when they departed. This angered her, and regardless of how she had done all she could to keep the peace between herself and the elven king, now she was too upset to think rationally.

Surprisingly, the throne room held only Thranduil, which suited Alaya just fine.

"Why is it, my lord," she began, praying to the Valar to help keep her temper in check. "that when all of your people gather to see your son off and wish his party well that you find yourself above them and refuse to do the same?"

Thranduil turned to her, his gaze like ice. But she would not allow herself to show fear. His actions were an injustice to his son, and Alaya would not stand for it.

"What would a woman of your...heritage know of matters such as this?" he asked her, eyes never leaving her own as he approached.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have nothing to do with this-"

"But that is where you are wrong, child." Though he did not raise his voice, Thranduil's anger was very much evident in his tone. "For it has everything to do with you. Has it not occurred to you that Legolas' actions have become rather strange around you?"

How does he know this? Alaya asked herself, but kept her face blank. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she indeed was aware of what he was speaking of.

"Legolas has grown quite fond of you, child. But let me make myself clear in this statement." Thranduil turned from her then, facing the basin of water that resided beside his throne. "So long as I draw breath, a union between my son, and scum such as you...will _never_ take place."

It took all she had not to let emotion slip, but in the end it was useless. To be called scum...to Alaya it was the worst insult she had ever received.

"Just what have I done to anger you in such a way, Thranduil?" The time for formalities was over now. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Child, it is not what _you_ have done." He faced her once more then, and his words hit her like the blow of a sword.

"It is what your _traitor_ of a mother did."

******

Alaya's brows narrowed when the shock of the statement wore away. His insults were practically welcome when directed at her. But her mother? Not while she was living.

"How dare you...you know nothing of my mother!"

"But I do," Thranduil said, his voice calm once more. "More than you should ever like to think, Alaya." His voice became dry, completely emotionless as he continued. "Saerwen was the first maiden to ever catch my eye. Like many, I longed to capture her heart and make her my own."

From even where she stood, Alaya could see the sneer form upon his face as he continued on.

"But then she ventured out. Came across that...human, Thandion. She gave up everything she had here, and for what? To be slaughtered in the night, destroyed by her mortality, all for the sake of the love of a human..."

One final time, his eyes snapped on Alaya, who was staring at him in disbelief. "I will never allow Legolas to suffer the same fate. You will not give him false hope, not any longer. Gather your belongings, and leave Mirkwood. Should you cross these boarders again, I will feel no remorse in watching you take your last breath."

A cold, awful feeling filled her very soul as those words came to her. Thranduil was not only going behind his son's back and casting her away, he was doing it after delivering a devastating blow that Alaya had no idea how to take.

She had no idea how she managed to move from the palace, nor when she changed or gathered her things. Her conscious thoughts only returned after she had mounted a horse and was running through the woods. Her mind was on only one place; a safe haven. Imladris, and the council of Lord Elrond.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For many days and nights Alaya rode for Imladris, stopping only when rest was an absolute necessity. She came across no one, for she was no tracker and could not detect the trail of those who proceeded her to the home of their kin. She risked no fire at night when she stopped and rested in the higher branches of trees. Her tunic gave her cover in darkness, as did the rich green cloak Sanya had given her before she left Mirkwood for the last time.

Under the canopy of oak leaves, Alaya allowed herself only thoughts of Thranduil had said of her mother. So she was not strictly of the bloodline of men...elf blood ran through her veins as well. Why had she never known this before now? And what other secrets had her mother taken with her to the undying lands? She feared now that she would never receive her answers.

Not without the help of Lord Elrond, that was. Rimendur had said the elf could see things that had yet to pass. Was it possible he might also know of things that had happened? She could only pray that the Valar would come through for her once more.

She had stopped at the edge of the river Anduin, filling her water-skin when she heard the commotion from the wood line a few feet away. Normally Alaya would leave such matters be, but when she heard the cries of a male she decided perhaps a look into things would be best. After all, had Legolas and his kin not done the same for her she would not be standing there that day.

Leaving her horse and making her way as silently as possible towards the noise, her father's sword in hand in case the situation turned hostile. With the help of Rimendur, she had become quite skilled with the blade. However, the same could not be said for her secret archery lessons with Legolas. He had attempted to teach her, but they both understood her talent would lay with swords alone.

As she peered around a large cluster of boulders, her eyes went wide. A male indeed was there, but he lay in a heap on the ground with the large form of a warg moving slowly towards him.

What manner of madness is this? Alaya thought to herself, taking a long drawn breath before moving quietly towards the beast. She had never taken on a creature this large by her own means, and to say she was slightly afraid was no white lie. Still, she could not let this savage creature take the life of an innocent.

As she eased closer, the winds shifted, no longer allowing her to be downwind. Alaya stopped dead in her tracks, cursing in her mind as the warg turned its attention to her. Large fangs dripped with saliva as it growled, stalking her like an owl would a field mouse.

Alaya would not wait to die. She ran forward and raised the sword, but the cry of another rang out loudly as another figure leapt into view from the top of one of the larger boulders. It landed before her, it's weapon of choice now sticking out of the skull of the fallen warg.

"Filthy mongrel," the figure before her muttered, moving to the beast and dislodging what was now seen as an axe from the warg's head. It was only then that Alaya realized that the male was a dwarf, as he turned to her then.

"What were you thinking lass? This beast could have easily made a meal out of your hide!"

"At least she saved me from having to do all the dirty work," came another voice, and Alaya looked to the male who had been laying on the ground before. He dusted himself off and smiled at her as he moved to join them. "No matter what attempts I try to make, motivating my friend here is harder than any task I have ever been given."

Alaya watched the two with keen eyes. The dwarf appeared rather young, with very little facial hair and youthful eyes. And the male who now joined them appeared to be a bit older, with dark hair and eyes along with three scars lining his left cheek. Quite a pair of companions, she had to muse in silence.

"Forgive Kiren's gruffness," the elder male continued. "He is young, and not one to be a fan of thinking before he speaks. But I must ask the same question. What is it you were thinking, to rush in so recklessly without knowledge of what was happening?"

Alaya spoke then, with the voice of someone who now seemed so much older than she. Perhaps it was from lack of using her own voice in quite some time, or from learning the truth of her past. Either way, it worked to her advantage and showed she was not so naive as she may have appeared.

"I heard the commotion, and what I will venture to guess was your screams sir. I could not leave someone in danger without offering assistance."

The male seemed surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Believe me, m'lady. My friend and I had this well under control." He bowed then, before continuing. "Still, I find myself in your dept for attempting to help. I am Daugion of the north, and my dwarven companion is Kiren of the Grey Mountains."

Kiren bowed then, but only slightly. "A pleasure lass. Now may we have the pleasure of your name?"

Alaya bowed to them as well, relieved to have found kind folk to speak with in the midst of her troubles. "Alaya, my lords, of the Woodlands. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

The two smiled kindly at her, but asked no questions as to why she was there at the moment. "I thank the Valar you two are without harm, and wish you well. But I am afraid I have tarried far too long."

She turned to walk away then before Daugion spoke up. "You seem weary, m'lady. Why not take a moment and rest? We have plenty to eat, and it is the least we can offer for your attempted assistance."

The promise of food was a tempting one, for Alaya had not eaten in some time and was beginning to grow weary due to this. And the promise of good company, even that of the race that her people held such a grudge with, was an even more found one.

For some time, Alaya rested at the encampment that Kiren and Daugion had rendered near the river, enjoying the meal of salted pork, bread and cheese that they offered her. She listened more than she spoke, and learned much of her new friends.

Kiren who indeed was as young as he appeared, had left home to learn of other races. He was a skilled craftsman and was looking to find a smith to work under while on his travels. Alaya admired him, for his family had advised against leaving the mountains but he wished to follow his dreams and was going to do so regardless of his quest being called foolish.

Alaya made her mind up then, that perhaps the grudge her kinsfolk held was not worth following into. As Kiren was the only dwarf she had ever met, she was unsure what the entirety of the race was like. But for now, she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

As for Daugion, she learned he was a ranger, from the Dúnedain of Arnor lineage. She was in awe to hear tale of his adventures, and envied all he had done and seen in his lifetime. He had lived through many battles, but was not without scars, both physical and emotional. He had once had a wife, Alaya learned, who had passed on with their newborn daughter during childbirth. Her heart went out to him, and she said a silent prayer for him to find peace. For even though he said nothing, she could see this troubled him when he turned his gaze to the fire.

"What of you, lass?" Kiren asked, taking a long draw from the Toby weed he smoked from his wooden pipe. "How is it you came to these woods? We have not seen a village for many leagues."

What harm could it cause, to tell them of her past? After all, they had told her of theirs. Alaya took a deep breath then and began to speak.

"When I was but a child, my village was attacked by orcs. My mother sent me away just before they came, and over the years I believe she knew her time was coming. She told me I must find the elves of the Woodlands, though I would never have made it were it not for their prince and his company coming to my rescue. A band of orcs had found my camp and one nearly took my life."

"But they saved me," she continued then. "And since my eighth year I have lived among the elves of Mirkwood. However, that is to be my home no longer." She felt her heart harden as the encounter with Thranduil replayed in her head. "I have learned my heritage is not all I have been lead to believe, and was cast out. Now I seek council with someone who may be able to give me the answers I am in desperate need of."

Kiren shook his head, obviously in anger. "Leave it to an elf to turn away one who is in need. Why does this come as no shock to me? Was it that prince you spoke of who did this to you?"

Alaya shook her head, laughing softly as she did. "No, not at all. He...has assured me that Mirkwood would always be my home. It was his father who turned me away."

Daugion turned to her, a look of deep thought in his eyes. "And you have no home now?"

Doing the only thing she could think to, Alaya shook her head. "None. But I intend to change that. My mother's sacrifice will not have been in vein, my lords."

She rose to her feet then, bowing to both before offering them each a smile. "You have my thanks for your company and council. And for the meal as well. I wish I had something more to give in return, but I can only wish you both the very best for your journey."

Both stood and bowed to her as well.

"I pray you find the answers you seek, m'lady," Daugion said softly, his eyes gentle as he wished her well.

_"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle,"_ Alaya replied in return. May your paths be green and the breeze ever on your backs.

Though she was unsure if she would ever see her new companions again, Alaya was thankful for the company she had kept when her need was greatest. Now, all she could hope for was that she would have just as much fortune when she arrived in Imladris.

When the structures of the city came into view some time later, Alaya nearly cried in relief. Finally, she could rest and things could become clearer, if only slightly.

Her horse moved through the gate, and the first figure she saw standing in the courtyard was an elf maiden with dark hair, who looked a bit startled at Alaya's arrival. But as she dismounted, she bowed her head and tried to hide the weary look in her eyes.

"You have come a long way," the maiden said, moving to her side. She studied the garments Alaya wore and must have recognized the symbols that adorned the cloth, for she called for someone to take the horse while she herself took Alaya's arm. "Come with me. You are most welcome here."

She lead Alaya through the maze like city, until the sight of an older male elf, adorning the robes of a lord came into view. "Lord Elrond," Alaya said softly, stopping and bowing respectfully. "Forgive my intrusion into your home, but I-"

He held up a hand, and offered a gentle smile. "I am aware of your reason for being here, Alaya daughter of Saerwen. I have long foresaw your coming, and welcome you to Imladris."

With a weary sigh of relief, Alaya returned his smile. So perhaps he would indeed have the answers that she sought after.

"Arwen, prepare a room for our guest," Elrond spoke gently to the other female, who nodded and passed Alaya a smile before turning away.

"You have much on your mind," he stated then, as Alaya looked to him with a nod.

"Indeed my lord, I do. After what I have been given knowledge of, my mind has been reeling with questions."

Elrond nodded before speaking once more. "I knew Saerwen well, my child. She was my own kin, a cousin. She was not of royal blood in our line, but she held beauty both outwardly, and within her soul. Many tried to capture her attention when she came of age, but none more so than Thranduil."

"He wrote often of their time together, and there were times I believed he may have accomplished what many had not. But then news of her disappearance came, and none knew where she had gone. Thranduil was beside himself with grief."

It was hard for Alaya to imagine, though she tried hard to picture it. The hardened elven king grieving...it was something she could not bring herself to believe.

"It was only after some time had passed that Saerwen sought me out," Elrond continued. "I met with her in the village she had been residing in, where I learned of her secret marriage to the mortal Thandion. At this time they had one child, and she was expecting another." He looked to her then. "You, Alaya. And while I was in grief for knowing she had left her immortality behind, I had hoped she would live out a long life of happiness with her family."

"To ease Thranduil's mind, I sent him word of how she was fairing. Many years now, I wish I had not."

He became silent, and Alaya could not help herself when she spoke.

"Why is that, my lord?"

A look of guilt crossed his face, and Elrond did not look at her as he spoke then. "When he learned of her union to another, and a mortal man at that, he became enraged rather than racked with grief. It was he...who arranged the attack on your father's hunting party."

A cold chill of realization hit Alaya with his words...one she thought would never leave her.

"He had sent scouts to spy upon your family, and bidded his time. During the time he had thought her to be dead, Thranduil's own father pressured him for an heir. So he took on his wife, prince Legolas' mother. But his heart would always belong to Saerwen, and in his mind I assume he wished to make her feel the pain of loss he would always live with."

Alaya said nothing when Elrond fell silent, nor did she look at him. It was so much to take in, and not a wonder any longer as to why Thranduil had shown her such harshness over the years.

"Thranduil allowed you into Mirkwood, only for the fact that you are of elven heritage. Though it is not fully, my child, you have inherited some traits of our bloodline," Elrond explained. "Longer life, for instance. I have yet to understand if you have gained immortality or not, but I suppose that will be answered in time. Your senses are keener than that of your human kin. That, so far, is all I have seen."

Alaya nodded, shock of everything finally wearing off. She had her answers at last, and they were nothing that she liked.

"But she was happy, my lord...my mother?"

Elrond gave her a compassionate look before he answered. "Happier than many, I dare say, will ever be in their lifetime. She loved your father, and her children, with everything she had."

That, Alaya supposed, was enough to help ease the pain of this new found knowledge.

"My lord, those you sought council with. Where might I find Legolas and the others?"

Elrond shook his head, his answer causing her heart to drop. "I am afraid, my dear, they departed just three days ago."

So she was too late...Legolas would never know now of what had become of her. Biting back her tears, Alaya stood and bowed. "I thank you for your council, my lord. I will trouble you no longer."

But as she turned, Elrond gently caught her arm. "As Thranduil has cast you away, and you are of my kin, I offer you a home here for as long as you see fit Alaya. But feel free to leave if you so wish it. The choice is yours."

A wave of relief washed over her. She still had somewhere to call home, and with her residence among her people, she had a chance to learn more about her mother, and her elven heritage. It was too great an offer to let slip from her fingers.

Alaya smiled gently, and bowed to Elrond once more in gratefulness.

"Thank you, my lord. You honor me with your offer, which I humbly accept."

...

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank all of you who have read along so far, and extend a huge word of thanks to Kat7CA for the very sweet reviews. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it progresses, and happy reading to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As it always does, time began to heal the wounds left deep in Alaya's heart. Admittedly, it was hard to move on from the life she had always known. She missed the forests and the paths she had memorized, the few she had kept close to her heart and even dared to considered family. She missed Sanya, Rimendur, Arandur, but most of all she missed Legolas. He had been her closest companion, and her mentor in all she had learned of the history of elves and weaponry. And now, she feared, they would never speak or see one another again.

Still as it was with most pain, time began to mend all things, and Alaya found comfort in her friendship with Lady Arwen. In Imladris there was no pressure from their leader to treat her as an outcast, and so it was that the elf maiden had become very much like a sister to her. Often times they would spend days in the gardens, and Arwen would tell her stories, tales Alaya had not found in the books she had grown up reading. Needless to say, she thirsted for the knowledge Arwen passed on and absorbed it like a scrap of cloth over a spill.

Arwen also spoke of someone that Alaya longed to meet; Aragorn of the royal line of Gondor. The way the she elf spoke of this man, with such fondness and admiration, it was as close as Alaya had ever come to seeing love beyond the tales the two often passed on to one another. She wondered then if perhaps she would one day experience the emotion herself. Though if she did, it would surely not be with the prince of the Woodlands. Alaya remembered the words of Thranduil well and though she denied that she felt anything other than friendship with Legolas, at times her heart would ache when the denial came about.

Besides her inner tussles with her feelings and keeping them at bay, something else bothered Alaya as well. What of the darkness that was decending upon Middle Earth? Elrond had taken her aside after she had decided to reside within his city and explained what had happened at the council. The story of the one ring making itself known again, falling into the hands of one Frodo Baggins, the eight companions who joined in his quest to destroy it once and for all. The knowledge brought a dull ache to her heart to hear that Legolas was one of the fellowship members, but it also made her proud to know he was fighting for the freedom of all who resided in Middle Earth. Still, she could not help but wonder what was in store for those left behind.

One day not long after the telling, Alaya decided she too must take action.

**...**

"May I ask you something, Arwen?" Alaya's voice seemed much too soft for her own liking. The two were near the stables, where the royal steeds and battle mares and stallions were kept after having spent the afternoon combing the gardens in search of the first blooms of the winter flowers.

The she elf looked to the girl, who's eyes were always seeming beyond her years with worry not even the eldest of their race could match. When Alaya had first arrived, she had taken it upon herself to watch over her. Arwen's father had not kept Alaya's past from her, and was not secretive about Thranduil's treatment of her. Though Alaya had not spoken of his actions, Arwen was well aware and her heart went out for the girl. There was so much she did not understand, so much she could harbor hatred for and yet she did no such thing. If anything, it was nothing short of a miracle the Valar had to have provided.

"Of course," Arwen replied, leading them away from the stables and to one of the stone benches lying under the canopy of leaves near the edge of Imladris. "What lays heavy upon your mind?"

Alaya was silent for a moment, unsure how to begin. What would the maiden think of what she had to say? It was possible she could be scolded for her thoughts and rash ways, but Alaya had no one else to confide in. Arwen was the closest she had to family, and it was with that reminder she took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking her mind.

"I have long thought of this impending war...what it means for the races and free folk. I am also aware that the time of the elves will soon end, and our kin will make for the Grey Havens. But being that I am not of pure heritage, I do not see myself taking this journey. And if I am to go out on my own, I will need to know about defense."

"Prince Legolas and the second in command of the royal guard began to teach me, in my younger years," she continued then. "But my knowledge is very little compared to what I could, and should know. However, I dare not ask any here to teach me, for I know that it would be seen as improper for a woman to learn to use a blade and bow when the need is uncalled for in a peaceful haven as Imladris has proved to be."

Turning then, Alaya finally gathered enough courage to bring her eyes to meet that of Arwen's before concluding. "I beg you please think no less of me for bringing this up, for I would not ask this of you for any reason other than it has weighed on my heart for quite some time now. Have you any idea where I might find someone to teach me? I cannot ask your father to tell me of the path I must take, and as uncertain as my future is proving to be, I must do all I can to ensure that I will even have a future."

Alaya prayed then, as she fell silent, that Arwen would understand. If not, then she found it certain that there would be no further action she could take.

But her fears were unnecessary, as the she elf proved with the smile that crossed her lips. Her eyes were thoughtful, and she took Alaya's hands in her own, squeezing them gently. "Leave this to me, _mellon._" My friend. "For I may have someone who can help you."

A wave of relief washed over Alaya as she squeezed Arwen's hands in return, nodding as she did. "Thank you, truly Arwen. Without you I know not where I would have turned."

**...**

Arwen, as promised, turned to the only person she could think would be of the most use to Alaya. The girl had been right in saying that her future was uncertain, and Arwen herself was facing a similar delimia. There was no promise that Aragorn would return from war and though she believed with all her heart he would, in her rational mind she could not help but prepare herself for the worst.

She would hate the same fate to befall Alaya, especially in matters of the heart.

Arwen thought back to the day Legolas and his company had rode into Imladris, how troubled his eyes had seemed. After the feast that night to welcome all who had come, she had pulled him aside. While they had much to catch up on, as the two were friends since childhood, she also wished to know what burdained him so.

**...**

_"Tell me Legolas, what news of Mirkwood?" Arwen asked, and when Legolas' eyes hardened at the mention of his homeland, she knew to keep the subject to a minimum. She would not push him, but allow him to tell her in his own time._

_"Not much has changed, I am afraid," he said softly, but when next he spoke she saw why his heart was hardened. "Ada insists it is time to turn Alaya away. Now that she is no longer a child, he claims she may become a threat. As he seems to think all those of the race of men are."_

_Arwen gave a small nod and waited for him to continue, saying nothing as the prince began to let out all he had held back these many years._

_"I know not why he treats her as he does, but I believe it has something to do with more than her heritage. Often I have noticed after any encounter with her, be it seeing her in the center of the city or overhearing someone mention her name, he locks himself away and does not come into sight again for hours or days at a time. And no amount of pleading with him to see reason does any good. I am becoming lost, Arwen. I cannot understand, nor bring him to understanding either."_

_"Why is it that this girl matters so much to you, my prince?"_

_Arwen had been genuinely curious, and when she witnessed Legolas' demeanor change, she understood then. Even if he had not spoken, she would have thought no differently than she did in that moment._

_"I have found myself drawn to her," Legolas said softly, his eyes becoming distant and warm as Arwen assumed he was thinking of this mysterious mortal woman living among her woodland kin. "I have known her since her childhood, watched her mature and become a woman. She is mortal but her features are softer, gentle as her soul. She does not demand much and works hard, but has a temper that is much like that of an angered dwarf." Arwen had to laugh softly at that statement, but still she remained silent and allowed Legolas to continue on._

_"I never expected to feel for her as I do," he explained, almost as if to himself rather than Arwen. "Many nights I have fought back my intentions and desires, kept them formal at first. But as time has passed, and we have grown closer, I understand now that I cannot fight these feelings much longer. And I intend to tell her when I return home. She may not ever feel as I do, but I cannot go without making my feelings known to her."_

_"And if she feels the same?" Arwen asked, weighing the possibilities of both paths the prince could take in her mind. "What then? You cannot leave Mirkwood with her, for it would break your father's heart. But it also seems that he will not accept her as a princess for your people, nor as a bride for you."_

_"Should she feel the same I intend to take her as my bride," Legolas said with full confidence in his voice. "Regardless of my father's feelings towards her, she will remain at my side should she choose and wish it. I wish not to break his heart nor cause him pain, but I must live my own life. If that resorts to my banishment, so be it."_

_Arwen nodded, understanding exactly how he felt for she too, was faced with the choice of loving a mortal. It came as no surprise that Legolas was fit to take the same path she too, would soon be looking to take._

**...**

Finishing the letter, Arwen left her room with the parchment addressed and handed it to an elven scout. After giving direction and a word of thanks, she sent him on his way, hope filling her that this would be exactly what Alaya needed. She only wished she could send word to Legolas, to let him know what had become of the girl who held his heart without knowledge.

She could only hope now, that he would learn in his own time.

**...**

Several weeks passed, and as Alaya relaxed in the comfort of her room, a knock came at the door. Standing she moved to answer it, and was met with a servant of Elrond who bowed to her before speaking.

"Pardon my intrusion, my lady. But my Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study."

Alaya bowed to the servent and nodded. "I will head there now, thank you."

The servant left her then and after ensuring her appearence was presentable, Alaya found her way to Elrond's study where he stood to greet her.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" she asked in curiousity of the meeting. He nodded and passed her a piece of parchment to read.

"An audience has been requested of you, by someone of great importance," Elrond said, and it was then Alaya read the word having been handed to her.

_My lord Elrond,_

_It has been brought to my attention that the child of Saerwen has found her way to Imladris. This brings much joy to my heart, and it is with this letter we request her travel to Dwimordene as soon as she is able. There is much to be discussed, as her forthcoming was foretold long ago. We will anticipate her arrival within a fortnight._

_Signed,_

_The Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light_

**...**

**Author's Note: **Another huge thank you to all who have been reading along. I hope this chapter wasn't too much a disappointment, or that I took Legolas or Arwen too far out of character. Just a word of warning, my next chapter may not be written for a bit due to a move I'll be making this week. I will have limited access to a computer and will have to use those in the library in the town closest to where I live. But I will be updating as much as possible, and because my reader's are so amazing, I will drop these two spoilers; Legolas and Alaya will be united in about two chapters, but soon he will not be the only one looking to capture her heart. Who will the new male be? That, my dear readers, will be told soon. Until then, happy reading to all, and I look forward to reading your reviews!


End file.
